Sailor moon
by dark angel love-1
Summary: This takes place after Serena and Darien have their 3rd year anniversary. Rini was in the future with her family and the scouts had been in summer school (it was their "summer job") will Serena and Darien have their perfect night or will the negaverse ruin it?


Sailor moon: you and me-

Summary: This takes place after Serena and Darien have their 3rd year anniversary. Rini was in the future with her family and the scouts had been in summer school (it was their "summer job") will Serena and Darien have their perfect night or will the negaverse ruin it?

She was sleeping happily in his arms dreaming of their first date. He was holding her body close to his under the blankets of his bed. All night she was safe and secure in his arms, wearing his t-shirt she borrowed. He was sleeping and dreaming about the angel in his arms. His bare chest on hers cloaked in his T -shirt. It felt almost perfect except it was morning and they had school the next day. But they had one special event to happen this day, their 3 year anniversary. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw who was holding her. Smiling, she whispered "Darien?" Then his eyes drifted open to big blue eyes. "Yes, Serena?" she responded with a smile and tried to get out the bed. Darien refused to let her leave though. Instead he pulled her closer to him and passionately kissed her soft pink lips. Sliding out of his arms she said that she had something she want to show him. Slowly getting out of the bed he stood up and walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping her in a huge hug. She whispered that she needed to get ready for the day and he did too. So he kissed her once more before letting her go. She grabbed her spare clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Darien decided to get dressed in a long sleeve orange shirt with dark purple trim on the collar and shirt pocket and dark blue jeans. he waited for 15 minutes until Serena came out in a white long sleeve shirt with ruffles on the front and a turquoise hood with the sleeves scrunched up to her elbows. She wore a short blue and green skirt and her hair in the usual style. She look at him watching her and she gave him the -lets go- look.

..…

They found themselves at the festival for couples. Darien looked down at her and smiled. it was 4:00 pm when they finally got to the rocket roller coaster and Darien convinced he's scared to death girlfriend to go on it. They were in line and when they got to the front they got into the front cart. Serena stepped in and Darien was next he sat as close as he could to her shaking body. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she held him by the waist as the ride began. The cart went up a steep hill then dropped a fast slope. A loop and twist and finally the moment of truth. A 34 ft. hill in one direction Serena held tight to her prince and the cart fell down the hill as Serena squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them Darien was carrying her out of the cart and smiling at her face. She blushed and buried her head in his chest. He chuckled and gently set her down. For the next 5 hours they ate and tried some more rides. At 9:00 they had 2 more rides and they were the tunnel of love or the Ferris wheel. The line at the Ferris wheel was short then the one for the tunnel of love so they went for the Ferris wheel. When they got there they got in a pink car. They sat together as the worker put the safety bar on them. Three runs around and the wheel came to a sudden stop. Then out of nowhere a nega moon Yuma appeared out nowhere. Then Serena and Darien jumped from the wheel and, hidden from anyone, they transformed. The Yuma started to drain energy from the people. Then he was distracted by 4 soldiers in sailor suits. Then he multiplied himself from 1 to 4. the soldiers were about to lose when sailor moon and tuxedo mask jumped in. noticing he was outnumbered he copied himself 8 times and attacked again the scouts and tuxedo where distracted until the all heard the sound of a gun fire twice. They all redirected their attention to sailor moon and the Yuma, who was holding 42 handgun. As her body slowly fell to the ground tuxedo rushed over to catch her. Catching her barely by in his arm he threw a rose into the dead center of the Yuma's chest and covered sailor moon as the Yuma exploded." SAILOR MOON? OPEN YOUR EYES! SAILOR MOON, PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" tuxedo mask yelled. But her eyes did not open.

….

3 hours in the E.R. and Lita, Ami, Rei, Mina and Darien all waited. The girls all looked over at Darien and noticed that his hands were clenched into tight fists. His face was soaked with tears and on his arm, that held sailor moon, there was blood. The doctor walked out of Serena's room and look at the people sitting in the hallway. "Who here is 'Darien'?" the doctor asked. Darien looked up and raised his shaky hand. "Come here please." then Darien got up and walked over to the doctor with unsteady feet. They walked into Serena's room and the doctor stood at the door. "She would like to see you." then Darien slowly walked over to the curtains to see Serena laying there with gauze wrapped around her left shoulder and torso. She smiled when she saw him and he walked over to her. He sat in the chair by her bed and look over at her. His tears were still stained on his face as she beaconed him to her. He stood and walked over to her leaning over the bed. He leaned down and kissed her on her soft lips. Then, to her surprise, a trail of kisses lead down her face and neck and ended at her shoulder. He looked back at her and wiped his face. 2 weeks later she was able to go home but since she didn't live with her family she went home with Darien. He laid her down on his bed and gently started to kiss her. Then he slid into the bed as well and began trailing his kisses down her face and neck. He got to her shoulder and started to take her shirt off. When he did he felt small gentle hand slip up his chest and her lips pressed against his neck. His hand led up her back and stopped at her bra. They stayed there all night. While his lips continued to kiss her. They woke up at 12:37 pm in the afternoon. They never spent a day without each other. Fin.


End file.
